


L'interrogatoire

by Arzhel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: Erwin souhaite obtenir une information de Levi, et il n'a d'autre choix que de recourir à des méthodes radicales...





	L'interrogatoire

« Va te faire foutre » fut la réponse qu'il reçu pour la dixième fois au moins, un record en si peu de temps.

Il avait commencé depuis une demie-heure, et pas le moindre progrès significatif. Pas un indice, pas un seul mot n'avait été dit qui aurait pu le mettre sur la voie. _Rien._

La raison qui donnait tant de difficultés à Erwin était assise devant lui. Un homme de petite taille ligoté à une chaise, ses yeux gris remarquables ne laissant rien ignorer du tempérament déterminé de leur propriétaire. Des cheveux noirs aux reflets de soie encadraient son visage délicat, humides de sueur du fait de la chaleur inhabituelle qui régnait ce jour-là. Même les pierres froides et grises des murs ne suffisaient pas à rendre les choses plus faciles. La courte silhouette de l'homme était formée de muscles puissants. Auparavant, Erwin avait déjà goûté la force de ses mains et de ses dents, plus qu'efficaces lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient. 

Erwin soupira, ses sourcils prenant un angle grave et ses yeux bleus plongeant dans ceux de l'homme en un combat singulier. Il était coriace, il fallait bien l'admettre. Il lui faudrait trouver mieux s'il voulait le faire craquer. 

« Tu m'as déjà dit cela, et je crois que ça n'a rien arrangé à notre affaire. »

« Va te faire foutre », répéta encore le petit homme d'une voix enragée.

« Ça devient lassant, tu sais. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'essayer. »

Un crachat atterrit à quelques centimètres de sa botte avant même qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase. Curieusement, il s'y attendait un peu. Il pouvait difficilement attendre plus de cet homme. Ses intentions avaient été claires depuis le moment où on l'avait conduit dans la pièce : il ne révélerait rien et ferait de la vie d'Erwin un enfer aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

« Je parle pas aux enculés dans ton genre. »

_Bien._

« C'est dommage. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour t'épargner, Levi, mais tu sais parfaitement que _je veux_ cette information. Ton entêtement ne me laisse guère le choix », et tandis qu'il parlait, il s'approcha de la porte. Sur une vieille table en bois reposaient plusieurs instruments qui attendaient de faire leur travail sordide.

« M'appelle pas par mon putain de nom, espèce de sale merde. »

Il pouvait entendre que l'homme s'efforçait encore de libérer ses mains même s'il avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois de défaire les nœuds qui le tenaient solidement en place. Il tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais la vieille chaise en bois grinçait et Erwin se décida à accélérer son choix au cas où l'homme parvienne à se libérer. Il se précipiterait sans aucun doute sur Erwin et ferait quelque chose de stupide. 

Il prit une cravache faite d'un cuir fin, ses longs doigts se refermant dessus. Il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là, et il n'avait jamais utilisé cet instrument comme méthode d'interrogatoire, mais Levi était un être différent, soumis aux règles d'un autre monde et qui nécessitait donc d'autres moyens.

Erwin se retourna et au moment où l'homme vit la cravache, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se mit à se débattre.

« C'est quoi cette connerie ? C'est comme ça que tu travailles ? » s'écria-t-il, les dents serrées derrière ses petites lèvres rouges.

Erwin s'avança vers lui et se pencha, sa main agrippant le dossier de la chaise. Son visage était si prêt de celui de Levi qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle paniqué et voir une veine de son cou pulser de rage. 

« Tu as fait cela. Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude, alors pour la dernière fois, réponds à ma _putain_ de question : quelle est la nature de l'objet et sa localisation ? » demanda-t-il, accentuant son juron d'une voix forte et menaçante. La technique sembla fonctionner pendant une seconde. Les fins sourcils noirs de l'homme se levèrent et une lueur de peur traversa son regard. Mais l'instant fut trop court pour qu'Erwin l'apprécie pleinement, et Levi arbora une grimace satisfaite.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, _va te faire foutre_. »

Erwin fixa les yeux argentés du petit homme, cherchant une dernière fois un signe d'espoir, mais il n'en trouva aucun. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent et il se redressa, grand et droit, sa silhouette imposante dominant l'homme devant lui. Il n'avait plus le choix.

La cravache se leva lentement, sa pointe de cuir dressée pareille à la tête d'un serpent avant de s'avancer vers le visage de l'homme. 

Qu'importe les sombres moyens qu'Erwin avait décidé d'utiliser pour le faire parler, Levi était décidé à ne pas fermer les yeux. La cravache se rapprocha dangereusement et fut soudain sur sa joue ; mais au lieu de la douleur mordante qu'il attendait, il sentit le contact froid de la boucle glisser le long de sa joue en ce qui pouvait être facilement interprété comme une exploration sensuelle. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, sa bouche entrouverte par la tension de l'instant, mais Erwin refusa de lui révéler quoique ce soit de ses intentions. Levi frissonna, conscient que ses yeux ne le quittaient pas, scrutant la moindre réaction incontrôlée de son corps.

« T'essayes de faire quoi, espèce de taré ? » murmura-t-il tandis que la boucle se mettait à ouvrir un pan de sa chemise. 

« La même chose qu'avant », dit la voix calme et contrôlée d'Erwin. « J'essaye d'obtenir une information dont j'ai besoin, et que tu possèdes. Tu sais que tu _finiras_ par me dire ce que je veux entendre. »

« Tu peux rêver », rétorqua-t-il, mais Erwin remarqua que sa voix tremblait légèrement. 

La pointe de cuir s'était mise à caresser l'un de ses tétons déjà dressé, le provoquant de son baiser froid. Le contact contrastait avec la chaleur de la pièce et rendait sa peau encore plus sensible. 

« Je n'ai pas encore mis la pression là où il faut pour te faire parler », dit Erwin dans un murmure, promenant la cravache sur le torse de Levi et déboutonnant complètement sa chemise jusqu'à atteindre les muscles de son abdomen qui se contractèrent. 

Des gouttes de sueur se remirent à couler le long de la tempe de Levi, et d'autres apparurent sur son torse. Son visage exprimait toujours de la colère, mais ses yeux semblaient presque fiévreux.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher, espèce de salaud ! » cracha-t-il, le souffle court.

« Si tu veux que cela cesse, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Je n'arrêterai pas avant » répondit Erwin, implacable.

Il entendit Levi lâcher un petit « tch » de dédain tandis qu'il détournait la tête, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Erwin observa une goutte de sueur s'étendre et se mettre à parcourir sa peau. La chaleur et la tension pouvaient jouer en sa faveur, s'il poussait un peu plus loin son interrogatoire. 

La cravache descendit plus bas, et Erwin fut surpris de constater qu'un début de gonflement s'était formé sur l'entrejambe de l'homme. Se pouvait-il que l'interrogatoire lui fasse de l'effet, ou était-ce le simple résultat d'une négligence récente ?

Levi se rendit compte que le regard d'Erwin s'était arrêté sur lui et son visage s'enflamma.

« Si tu crois que tu y es pour quelque chose, tu peux aller te faire...ah ! »

Erwin était trop fasciné pour écouter les protestations de son prisonnier. Il s'était mis le caresser, appréciant la dureté qui se formait sous ses yeux. Il y promena un instant le bout de la cravache, la respiration de plus en plus haletante de Levi formant un fonds sonore qui enchantait ses oreilles. Il trouva une certaine satisfaction à l'idée d'obtenir l'information dont il avait besoin et de voir en même temps Levi se consumer de plaisir. Un plaisir qu'il cherchait à nier par pure fierté.

La cravache descendit encore pour provoquer les deux masses rondes sur son entrejambe qu'il pouvait deviner à travers le tissu noir du pantalon. Levi tenta d'étouffer un petit gémissement, mais Erwin était trop attentif à ses moindres réactions et le bruit résonna comme une victoire. Si le corps de Levi était aussi réactif et aussi vite, il obtiendrait sa réponse, et rapidement. Plus rapidement qu'avec des heures de pression morale et de questions sans fin.

Il releva la cravache et s'avança lentement, semblable à un animal sauvage devant une proie affaiblie, prêt à lui bondir dessus à tout moment. Il contourna le petit homme pour venir se placer derrière lui et murmura à son oreille :

« Tu refuses de me parler, mais ton corps lui est plus que désireux de s'ouvrir à moi, à ce que je vois... »

Erwin déposa la cravache contre un des pieds de la chaise. Il hésita un instant, pensant que s'il poussait son exploration trop loin, il perdrait son aura d'autorité sur Levi, mais la vue de sa nuque délicate que mettaient en valeur ses cheveux rasés réveillait en lui une irrésistible envie de toucher. Il trouva un compromis à son désir physique en encerclant la nuque de Levi de sa main, pressant suffisamment fort pour que son geste passe pour de la brusquerie. Le cou de l'homme semblait si fragile entre sa main, et pourtant si fort... Il remonta, caressant les cheveux rasés, et son geste provoqua un frissonnement qui agita les épaules de Levi. 

« Arrête... » menaça-t-il, mais Erwin l'interrompit en empoignant ses cheveux et en tirant sa tête en arrière, arrachant un cri de surprise à l'homme. 

« Parle-moi, Levi » murmura-t-il encore, et il déplaça sa main libre contre le cou de Levi, sur son torse où les gouttes de sueur chaude vinrent humidifier sa main déjà moite, puis plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre cette barre brûlante qui reposait contre la cuisse de Levi. Il en parcourut la longueur, la pressant contre la paume de sa main d'avant en arrière. Contre son oreille, la respiration de l'homme était précipitée, son corps tremblant de désir. 

« T'es qu'un salaud, et j'te dirai rien... » haleta-t-il. 

La main d'Erwin s'interrompit, et Levi s'arrêta de respirer. Elle reprit sa course et se mit à déboutonner son pantalon sans la moindre hésitation.

« Hey ! J'raconterai tout à tes supérieurs, et tu... »

Mais une fois encore, il fut interrompu par son propre gémissement lorsque des doigts chauds s'occupèrent de sortir sa verge de son pantalon. Un gémissement impossiblement fort, beaucoup trop à son propre goût, pas encore assez à celui d'Erwin. Il n'était pas aussi dur qu'Erwin l'espérait, mais c'était une excuse supplémentaire pour continuer à le caresser. Erwin effleura le dessous de son oreille de ses lèvres, et son pouce se mit à masser la tête douce comme le velours de son membre jusqu'à ce que des gouttes se mettent à y perler. 

Il avait pris soin de fermer la porte à clé, dans le cas peu probable où on vienne les interrompre, et il s'en félicita. Son propre pantalon devenait trop étroit, et le contact de la peau brûlante de son prisonnier contre ses lèvres était tout simplement délicieux. Levi pencha la tête sur le côté, exposant son cou aux lèvres affamées de son geôlier. Ses gémissements augmentaient de volume à mesure que la main d'Erwin le parcourait, alternant des caresses sur la longueur de sa raideur et sur la tête ruisselante. 

« Allez, dis-moi ce que c'est, et je pourrai faire encore plus pour toi... »

« Erwin... »

 

 

Quelque part au-dessus d'eux, une horloge sonna neuf coups.

 

 

« Merde, il est déjà neuf heures ? » s'écria Levi, le charme soudain rompu. 

Erwin fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour vérifier sa montre.

« Il semblerait. On va être en retard pour MasterChef. »

Quelques secondes de silence les extirpèrent lentement de leur petite fantaisie.

« Merde. Détache-moi », lui ordonna Levi. 

Erwin s'empressa de défaire les liens de son mari, massant tendrement ses poignets. Fort heureusement, lorsqu'il avait conduit Levi à la cave pour débuter leur petit jeu de rôle, il avait pris soin de ne pas trop serrer la corde, et aucune trace ne s'était imprimée sur sa peau malgré l'enthousiasme de Levi à jouer les hors-la-loi.

« Le temps passe si vite quand on s'amuse » fit remarquer Erwin en rouvrant la porte de la cave pour faire entrer un peu d'air neuf. 

Levi se relevait péniblement, un peu courbaturé.

« Ça, c'est sûr. Tch, regarde-ça, déjà en train de se ramollir... » grogna-t-il en s'essuyant avec un mouchoir avant de se rentrer dans son pantalon et de reboutonner sa chemise. « Bon sang, t'avais prévu la totale... » 

Il venait de voir la sélection d' « outils » de toute forme et de toute taille qu'Erwin avait mis sur la table, et il se dit que cette douce torture aurait encore pu durer très, très longtemps...

«  Pas mal ton jeu, au fait. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Erwin, flatté.

« Ouais. Tu m'as eu quand tu t'es mis à jurer. T'as pas idée comme ça me fait des trucs à chaque fois. »

« Je crois que si, mais j'en prends toujours note pour plus tard », murmura Erwin avec un petit sourire en caressant la joue de son mari.

Levi lui répondit en l'embrassant, toute trace de la brutalité de leur jeu disparue. 

« Attends » dit-il en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds. « Hmm... T'as encore pris des cheveux blancs, on dirait » commenta-t-il en scrutant la tête d'Erwin à la lumière de l'ampoule nue suspendue au plafond.

« Ah, c'est bien possible », répondit Erwin sans la moindre gêne. Levi lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'il trouvait que ça lui allait bien. « Et toi, toujours pas un seul ! »

« Bah t'inquiètes, ça arrivera. Un matin je me lèverai blanc comme un navet. Ugh... » dit-il en voyant le crachat qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt. « Il faut que je nettoie avant. »

« Laisse-ça, » lui dit Erwin en l'attrapant par le poignet. « On va rater le début. »

Il éteignit la lumière de la cave au passage et ils montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée de leur maison. 

« J'espère juste que Lisa se fera virer. Ses plats ressemblent à du chorizo cuit à la merde à chaque fois. Dégueulasse. » 

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé pendant qu'Erwin sortait deux bières et un énorme pot de glace au miel du réfrigérateur. 

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me donner un tout petit indice sur mon cadeau d'anniversaire, alors ? » demanda Erwin en s'installant à côté de lui avec un regard suppliant.

« Nan. T'attendras, comme tout le monde. C'est quoi l'intérêt sinon ? »

Erwin tenta une dernière fois d'afficher une mine de chiot contrarié, mais Levi fit exprès de ne pas lui accorder un regard. Le générique de l'émission retentit dans le salon. Malgré la chaleur, Levi se blottit contre Erwin et ils s'attaquèrent au pot de glace, contents de pouvoir enfin se refroidir un peu.

« Ou sinon tu peux recommencer à essayer de me faire parler... » murmura Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes, je suis complètement endormie... -o-   
>  N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ❣❣


End file.
